Plight Of The Weasley Twins
by HPkitty
Summary: The Weasley Twins have a problem. They both just happen to be crushing on older, seemingly out of reach men. Only mayhem and mystery can ensue. SLASH. Oliver Wood/Fred Weasley and Cedric Diggory/George Weasley
1. Prologue, Part 1: Fred

**A/N:**

**Hey Loveys!**

**This is my first fic on here, and advice/corrections/reviews/flames are encouraged and welcome!**

**WARNING: This story will be SLASH, that means boyxboy, or two males in a relationship, and I'm not talking platonic. Feel free to review all you want talking about how gross and wrong it is and all that, as it will not faze me, and I could do with a good laugh. You can't say I didn't warn you.**

**Also, I do intend to make this a chaptered, mostly likely novel-length fic. If I ever disappear and stop updating (although I can't really see this happening), I give you full permission to send me some strongly-worded reviews.**

**The main pairings for this story are Oliver Wood/Fred Weasley & Cedric Diggory/George Weasley (this is not a twincest fic). They are not written nearly enough, and I do hope that you give this fic a shot, even if you have not previously shipped these pairings. I haven't shipped these guys together until recently, but found the results quite pleasing. : )**

**This fic is currently rated as T. This is for language and the light sexual situations our boys get up to/think about. This may be bumped up to an M in future, and if you feel as though it should be, go ahead and tell me so.**

**Disclaimer: I am not making any profit off the use of JKR's characters, and they are not mine. If the fact that I stole these amazing characters from a published author bothers you, I politely enquire as to why you are on a fanfiction site. **

**Enjoy :) **

Prologue (Part 1-Fred)

Fred Weasley had a slight problem. Actually, it was anything but slight, it was rather massive. The thing was; Fred was gay. And with that came another problem, he wasn't quite sure what to tell his twin. He was a little afraid of the reaction he would get from his literal other half. He didn't really know what he would do if George didn't accept him, he was closer to his twin than anyone else in the world. The thought of his twin rejecting him was... unthinkable.

And that wasn't his only problem, even though they were directly linked. Fred, to be frank, really really really cared about someone- in a romantic sense. Not that he would ever look at Fred as anything more than a friend…

His joyful grin every time they won the house cup…

The way he knew when to joke around and when to be serious…

The way he beamed at Fred every time the red-head succeeded…

The way his smile would light up his eyes every time they won a match…

The way he looked in those god-dammed Quidditch robes…

The way he cared about his friends, and always put other's before himself…

The way that gorgeous accent rolled off his tongue…

Oh yes, Fred had it bad… for Oliver Wood.


	2. Prologue, Part 2: George

**A/N:**

**Hey!**

**Just a little Review: Reviews are appreciated, this is a slash story involving the Weasley Twins, but this is not a twincest fic, I intend to make this chaptered and most likely novel-length, the main pairings are Oliver Wood/Fred Weasley & Cedric Diggory/George Weasley, I may add another major pairing if you guys tell me you want it (so review :), this fic is rated T for language and any naughtiness the boys get up to, if you think it should be higher let me know, and I am not JKR.**

**I apologize for how short this and the last chapter are, the non-prologues will be longer.**

**Also, would you prefer if I wrote this from the POV of the twins? POV's of all four? Or narrative? **

**Enjoy :D**

Prologue (Part 2- George)

George Weasley had a dilemma. A big one. He was gay, and crushing- hard.

And in the closet, not brave enough to come out.

He should've listened to the bloody Sorting Hat; it was obvious that he didn't have a drop of Gryffindor courage. The hat had told him that he really would do well in Slytherin, but George had laughing it off, informing the hat that he wanted to be with his twin. When the hat had protested, George had informed that hat that it would place him in Gryffindor, or he would hex the enchanted item. The hat had promptly informed the red-head that perhaps he was wrong about him, as only a Gryffindor would be brave enough to threaten such a powerful magical object, and promptly sorted him into the house of red and gold. Little did the hat know, George had been bluffing, using trickery and deceit to achieve his ends, a decidedly Slytherin trait.

George sighed, not really regretting his placement as he plopped himself down at his usual seat in the Great Hall, cracking a joke as he did so, causing all within a five feet radius to laugh heartily. No, he didn't regret it.

Unable to help himself, his eyes drifted towards another table, where the object of his affections sat. Not that he even noticed George, they had only ever even conversed a handful of times. George couldn't help but get lost in the other boy.

The way he knew right from wrong better than any Gryffindor…

The way he was hated by none and loved by all…

How handsome his features looked in the artificial sunlight shining down from the enchanted ceiling…

The way he was so bloody responsible, and still knew how to have fun…

The way his arse looked in those bloody Quidditch robes of his…

The way he never looked anything but confident…

The way his smile could take George's breath away…

George Weasley, trouble maker extraordinaire, had it bad for none other than Cedric Diggory.


	3. Chapter 1: Fred

**A/N:**

**Hello darling readers. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, that definitely wasn't in my plans. Then again, neither was ending up in the hospital for 3 weeks. **

**Also, my personal opinions aren't always the same as my characters. I am not trying to offend anyone, and I apologize if I do.**

**Warnings: Slash, a bit of swearing, and a sarcastic Harry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HP. You're mistaking me with JKR. **

**NOTE: Hey guys, so I was skimming HP lexicon the other day, looking for year-mates for the twins, and I found out that Cedric is in the same year as the twins! Who would've thought? So anyways, I've made some minor editations (I can't believe that this isn't a real word) to this chapter to fix that…**

Chapter 1

Fred's POV:

"When's the first match of the season again?" Harry asked, looking to either me or my twin for an answer. The three of us were lounging on black leather couches in our secret hideout that we referred to as The Lair. We'd found it at the beginning of last year, and it was a really good place to go when Harry wanted to escape the stares he was receiving when people thought he was the Heir of Slytherin.

After George and I had rescued Harry from his aunt's house the summer before his second year, we started spending a lot of time together. It didn't take long for the two of us to become just as good friends with Harry as Ron and Hermione were. While he was still very close to his two year mates, it was different with us. Around the two of us, Harry was a sarcastic little bugger, and George and I suspected that these were Harry's true colours. We were just honored that he trusted us enough to let his guard down in our presence.

It was George who had come up with the brilliant idea of giving Harry's sarcastic side a nickname. And so, Minx was born.

"Dunno Minx," George replied to Harry's question, "But I'm pretty sure it's against the 'Puffs".

Harry just nodded in reply. There was an awkward tension hanging in the air, like everyone had something to say, but no-one wanted to say it.

Finally, I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Look guys, I love you two, and trust you both more than anyone else out there. We've all got something we need to say so why don't we just go out and…" I trailed off suddenly, losing steam at the thought of what I was about to admit to the two others in the room.

"You're right," My twin said.

"Um, right. So, who first?" Harry asked, shifting.

"Shot not!" George and I shouted in perfect unison, placing a finger on our noses. It was enough to break the tension, and all three of us let out a laugh.

I turned to Harry expectantly.

He squirmed a bit in his seat before starting to talk. "I told you guys all about what happened in the Chamber last year. Well, something's been bothering me. Dumbledore said that only a true Gryffindor could pull that sword out of the Sorting Hat. But I'm not." He lifted his gaze from his lap to the two of us. "The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin! So how-so why-" Harry broke off, his face troubled and confused. He slumped back into the sofa, and I exchanged a look with George. We had no idea something had been bothering him this much.

I got up off the sofa I had been lounging on and slowing walked over to where Harry was. I sat down next to the brunet and wrapped my arms around his petite frame. After a few moments he wrapped his arms around me, and I rubbed his back slowly. I loved Harry like a little brother, and it hurt to see him this upset.

The rest of the world just saw Harry Potter, who slayed monstrous snakes and saved the day. But we saw the sensitive part of Harry; the part who just wanted someone to care for him.

After a little while I let go of Harry and leaned back looking into his eyes. "Harry, you are a true Gryffindor! Do you have any idea how much bravery it takes for a twelve year-old to face Slytherin's monster? And how about the stone debacle? Harry, you're the bravest person I know! And so what if the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin? Minx is the most sarcastic bugger I've ever met! Of course you had to have at least a little Slytherin in you!" I shook my head at the 3rd year boy. "What? Did you think we wouldn't love you anymore if you admitted you were almost a Slytherin or something?" I asked. It the look in his eyes I realized that I had predicted Harry's fears spot-on. Before I could open my mouth to tell Harry that that was the stupidest thing I had ever heard, a voice behind me spoke.

"Well that would be rather hypocritical of me, wouldn't it?" George said.

Harry's confused eyes met my twins brown ones.

"What, you don't think that the being the mastermind of all this pranking doesn't take at least a couple Slytherin tendencies?" He asked humorously.

"Mastermind? You? I think not good sir! Everyone knows that the mastermind behind all Weasley pranking is me!" I said to my twin, faking a very affronted tone. We both knew that in the pranking process I was the one who came up with what to do, and he sorted out the how.

A small giggle escaped Harry's lips, and George's louder laughter joined his to create a sweet harmony. Not quite ready to drop the façade yet, I leapt from the couch and in my most faux outraged tone shouted, "HOW COULD YOU TWO? FIRST I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE BOTH SLIMY SNAKES, AND NOW YOU CONSPIRE AGAINST ME?"

With a soft plunk, Harry fell off the sofa, and onto the wooden floor where he rocked from side to side, tears of mirth streaming down his face as he laughed. George was in a slightly better condition, still standing, but doubled over, clutching his sides as he laughed.

I plopped myself down on the sofa that I had originally been sitting on, and waited for Harry and George to regain their capability to breathe.

It took a few minutes, but finally we were all back sitting on our own sofas. The room was arranged so that there were three sofas around a fireplace, the middle sofa, George's, meet the arm of both mine and Harry's at a right angle.

"So," Harry said, "the two of you both had something to share?" As if Harry had flipped a switch, we both become rather interested in our laps.

It was obvious that neither of us was going to say anything, so Harry took charge and said, "Fred first."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Harry beat me to it. "You're the Gryffindor here, aren't you? He challenged, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Fuck you, Minx," I growled back. He just smirked in reply.

I gulped, drew in a deep breath, and quickly spat out, "I'm gay."

There was a beat of silence, and then George started laughing uproariously.

That made me mad. What did he think this was? A joke? I spill out my guts to him and all he can do is laugh? How dare he undermine my feelings like that? I've been worrying for weeks about how he might react, and this is his reaction?

I stand up, ready to tell my laughing brother all this, when he holds up a hand, takes a deep breath to calm his laughter and says, "Me too."

"What?" is my eloquent reply. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Me too," he repeats, "I've been fretting for weeks over what you would say, or think, or if you'd hate me for it. But all this time, you've been gay too."

"Really?" I ask, grinning at him.

"Really," he affirms, beaming back.

I just stare into his eyes for a few moments, so relieved that the conversation that I had feared for so long turned out so well.

I'm ripped away from my thoughts by slow, sarcastic clapping coming from directly behind my back. I spin around to face Harry, smirking that little smirk of his. In that moment, I knew that Harry accepted us, and in that moment, I couldn't have been happier.

"Shut up Minx," I said fondly, going over to muss up his hair, before plopping back down on my sofa.

There were a few beats of comfortable silence before Harry said, "I have to say George, I had no clue you played for the other team."

George just shrugged. Harry, however, wasn't about to let the subject drop. "So who's the guy you got your eye on?" He asked my twin, almost tauntingly.

I was rather surprised when George blushed an impressive scarlet and asked Harry, "How did you know?"

"I didn't", Harry replied with a grin, "but I do now."

Both George and I groaned, that was one of Harry's favorite tricks, and we fell for it every time. I surveyed Harry's lounging figure, promising to never again doubt the sorting hat.

George shook his head slightly, still blushing madly. He wasn't going to tell us.

"Fine then, looks like we're playing 20 questions Minx," I said, turning to grin at Harry.

George sighed in defeat, knowing that we would make him give in sooner or later.

"Is he in our year?" I asked my twin, mentally running inventory of all the 5th year males.

He nodded slowly, so this mystery boy was in our year, interesting. I hadn't noticed him behaving oddly in any of our classes.

"He's not a Gryffindor, is he?" Harry said with a look, as though he knew the answer already.

"He's not," My younger twin admitted.

"Please don't tell me that he's a Slytherin!" I begged my twin. I found shortly myself on the receiving end of one of Harry's famous glares. "Not that there's anything wrong with Slytherins, of course," I corrected quickly.

"Don't worry Fred, he's not," George said with a slight chuckle at my antics.

"So he's a Hufflepuff then," I stated, making the mental leap.

Harry send me a confused look, "Why not a Ravenclaw?"

"Because then he'd have to actually have to follow the _rules_," I explained, like Harry had just asked what 2 + 2 was.

I mentally scrolled through the five 5th year Hufflepuff boys.

"Is it Malcolm Preece?" I asked George. The brunette boy was known for being fairly smart, his playful attitude, and being a bloody good chaser.

"Nope," George said, settling into the soft back of his couch.

"But he plays Quidditch, doesn't he?" Harry enquired. George nodded.

"That's how you knew our next match was against the Puffs, you never keep track of our match schedule," I thought out loud, everything clicking into place. George looked down slightly, his cheeks re-tingeing pink.

"So it's Cedric Diggory then," Harry informed me, making the connection quicker than I could.

"But Georgeeeee, he's a preeeeefect," I whined, not really caring, but enjoying making fun of my twin.

"Act your age George," Harry said, rolling his eyes at me.

I gave a loud obnoxious gasp before saying, "Who are you and what have you done with Harry James Potter?" Harry just rolled his eyes again, before turning back to George.

"Cedric seems like a cool guy, he took it alright when we crushed them in Quidditch last year," he paused to thing for a moment, "Do we know if he's gay?"

I couldn't help but let out a snort at that, "Please, pretty boy Diggory, not gay?"

George gave me an annoyed look before saying, "I'm not sure, but it's likely."

"Likely? Harry, even considering that Diggory is straight is like saying…like saying Draco Malfoy isn't gay!" I tried to explain to the 3rd year boy.

"Malfoy's Gay?" Harry repeated shocked, his eyes widening. I rolled my eyes, the boy was hopeless.

George, deciding to come to Harry's rescue, turned to me and said, "So what about you Fred? Anyone catch _your_ eye?"

I couldn't really help the light pink that popped up along my cheek bones.

"Oh so there is someone," George said tauntingly. "Wanna help me with this Minx?" he asked Harry.

"Naw," Harry said, "I already figure it out. I mean, I never really thought about it, but the second he admitted he was gay it all made sense. I mean, you can only stare at another guy's arse so much before-"

"Shut up," I moaned at my friend, burying my face in my hands. What would they say? Would they tell Oliver?

I watched Harry smirk through the cracks in-between my fingers as he opened his mouth to say, "It seems, George, that you dear brother shares your taste for Quidditch Captains. But he seems to like them a little more…Gryffindor."

"Oliver?" George squawked.

I nodded, lifting my head out of my hands, "Minx, you are a cruel, cruel, person."

"Yup," Harry replied, not fazed. Glancing down at his watch he said, "Well gentlemen, seeing as it is almost two hours past curfew, we should probably get back to the tower."

Nodding my agreement, I pulled the Marauders Map out of my back pocket.

Thirty minutes later, laying in my bed surrounded with crimson hangings, I couldn't help but be thankful for my two best friends. I mean, who else is that cool?

**A/N:**

**Hello again. So, what did you think? Alright?**

**I don't like it as much as I should, but I really wanted to get something out for you guys.**

**So, I'm thinking that Harry's gonna end up popping up a lot. What do you lot think of Harry/Draco?**

**Thanks to all who alerted/reviewed/favorited!**

**Please tell me what you think! Even if it's only a few words…**

**Until next time **


	4. Chapter 2: George

**A/N:**

**Kitty: Hey guys…sorry for not updating for a few weeks…**

**Oliver: A few weeks? It's been over a month!**

**Kitty: Right, sorry about that Oliver… Well, you're in this chapter if that makes you feel any better.**

**Oliver: Do I make out with Fred?**

**Kitty: No.**

**Oliver: Then no, that doesn't make me feel any better.**

**Kitty: I can make it so that you'll never get to kiss Fred if you keep that attitude up…**

**Oliver: Naw, you wouldn't do that.**

**Cedric: Alright, considering that these two are not getting anything done, it looks like it's all up to me. Firstly, this story is now rated M, for a bit of swearing and fun stuff that will happen in later chapters. Secondly, Kitty does not own any of th-**

**Kitty: Especially all those spelling and grammar mistakes, I don't own those either!**

**Cedric: Anyway, she does not own anything you recognize. Lastly, enjoy reading, and please review.**

**Kitty: Also, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, there's important stuff in there…**

Chapter 2- George

A violent shiver forced its way down my spine, causing my back to ache way more than should have been normal, considering all I did was shiver. This was hell. Hell in the form of Quidditch practice.

Even though it was only September, the temperature had dropped to almost freezing, and there were relentless sheets of rain pouring down from the dark grey sky. Practice had started almost three hours ago, having long ago run over our usual two hours of air time.

"Fred!" I called out to my brother. Hearing me, he quickly glanced over to make sure Oliver wasn't watching, and flew over to me.

"What?" he asked.

"Go ask Oliver if we can bloody end already!" I practically screamed at him over the pounding rain.

"But he said-" Fred started to say.

"I don't care what he bloody said! You're the only one who hasn't asked him yet!" I wasn't sure if I was more pissed off at Oliver, or Fred in that moment.

"Look," I started, "Katie's shivering so hard she can hardly fly straight, Harry's about to fall off his broom, and Alicia looks as if she'll grab Oliver's head and bang it against to goal post if he so much as says another word!"

Realizing how correct I was, my twin flew off in the direction of our sadistic team captain. The whole team stopped to watch as Fred flew up to Oliver and started wildly gesturing with his hands. When Fred was done talking, Oliver slowly looked around, taking in the miserable appearances of his team.

The brunette then cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "PRACTICE IS OVER," then he paused for a moment, before continuing with, "AND CANSELED FOR TOMORROW," if we had the energy to cheer, the noise would have been deafening.

Thirty minutes later found me lounging on the unused bed in the 5th year Gryffindor dorm room. There were only four Gryffindor's in our year so there was an extra bed that, for some reason, had never gotten removed. I was still wet and covered in mud, as it was Fred's turn to get the first shower. Of course, he was taking forever.

My eyes flickered over to the only other boy currently in the dorm, one Kenneth Towler. He was reading a book on Runic Magic, his brown hair falling into his eyes. Kenneth was a strange one. He wasn't exactly quiet, but he wasn't outgoing either. He was almost always reading, and had the second best marks in our year. Many often wondered why he wasn't a Ravenclaw, but Fred, Lee, and I had quickly discovered that the boy had absolutely no regard whatsoever for rules.

The only rule he ever broke, however, was curfew. The interesting thing was; he never got caught. This was especially impressive, considering that he broke it almost every day. He was also very talented at avoiding our questioning, whenever we asked why. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he stood up, placed his book on his pillow, and strode out of the room. I presumed that he was headed towards the library, but you never knew with Kenneth.

"Finally," I mumbled to myself, as Fred stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist.

My twin made a face at me, and I stuck out my tongue in retaliation.

"What the hell took you so long? What were you doing in there, wanking?" I asked, not really serious.

There was a moment of silence, and suddenly Fred's cheeks were a shockingly vibrant shade of red. There was another moment of complete quiet while I registered what had just happened, and then I burst into laughter.

"Really Freddie?" I said, once I had gotten my breath back. His lightening face darkened again at my playful question, and he sent me a glare.

"What got you all worked up then?" I asked teasingly. There was another moment of silence, and a new realization hit me.

"Oh Merlin," I put my face in my hands, "it was Oliver wasn't it, in practice." Out of nowhere a rather crude image popped into my head. I almost groaned; I really didn't need to see that.

"Shut up," Fred finally snapped back aggressively, "I'm sure if your dearest Diggory had been on the pitch, flying around, with bloody Quidditch robes stuck to him like a second skin you would've gotten a bloody hard-on too!"

"Sheesh Fred, calm it," I told him, raising both of my hands defensively.

"Sorry," he murmured collapsing on his bed, running his hands through his hair, "it's just so frustrating, yaknow?"

And I did know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night, Fred, Lee, and I were huddled together in a dark corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. We hadn't pranked anyone in over a week, and that was something that definitely needed to be fixed. We would've invited Harry, but he had noticed something slightly off about Hermione recently, and wanted to focus his efforts on figuring out what was going on.

"Well we were thinking-" Fred started to say

"-that pink would be a _much_ better colour choice."

"I mean-"

"-can you imagine-"

"-the greasy git-"

"-pink!" I finished, picking up the sentence where my twin left off easily. We still hadn't fully figured out how we were able to do this. We knew each other incredibly well, but not to the point that we should've been able to predict the other's next word without even looking at them. We supposed that it would remain a mystery. And we honestly didn't really care.

We also didn't always talk like this. I would only finish Fred's sentences occasionally when it was just the two of us, and we often talked separately around Harry too. It was just habit around everyone else, a habit that we didn't really care to break.

"Think we can charm it to give him a beard to match?" Lee asked eagerly. He always liked pranking Snape the best. He hadn't quite forgiven him for taking away his Quidditch commentating rights last year.

I chewed on the edge of the quill I was writing with, trying to figure out how we could possibly achieve what Lee had just suggested. Our current plans consisted of a potion that would be ingested, with the purpose of changing the colour of all the hair on a human, and then a well-placed charm to set it off. To grow an irremovable beard at the same time would involve a specific type of growth potion, one that would react very badly to the powdered toad's eyes in the first.

I ran a hand through my hair in agitation. I paused for a moment, realizing what I had just done. Damn, I guess Harry rubbed off on me more than I realized.

"I dunno," I replied to Lee.

"Isn't there a potion for the beard thing though?" Lee asked me.

"Yah, but the ingredients of the two potions would react rather explosively-"

"-and not in a good way." It was kind of funny. Even though Fred had no idea what potion I was talking about, he still managed to finish my sentences for me. Fred was so useless at potions, it was actually comical.

Then again, I'm quite terrible at Care of Magical Creatures. I guess that's what happens when you're terrified of half of your objects of study. It used to be not so bad, but now that Hagrid started teaching CoMC, I've become accustomed to fearing for my life twice a week. Fred never let me hear the end of it. Neither did Harry for that matter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"-repeat what I just said, Mr. Weasley?" snapped a sharp female Scottish brogue, that woke me from my dream about Cedric Diggory actually being a wood nymph in disguise. Shit, I fell asleep in transfiguration. Again.

"When conjuring, one must be very focused. If you allow your mind to wander during the casting of the spell, you could endanger both yourself, and everyone around you," Fred replied to McGonagall's question, knowing full well that it was directed and me, and not him.

Our Head of House just pursed her lips and gave my twin what we like to call 'The McLook'. We thought it was a rather inventive name, however every time we used it around Hermione, she would burst into laughter. The one time I asked her what was so funny, she started to tell me that it sounded like something a "muggle fast-food restaurant" would come up with. Needless to say, I still had no idea why it was funny.

"Oh, I apologize Professor, I was unaware that your question was not directed at me. You see, you said Mr. Weasley and I just assumed…" Fred said.

"I am not fond of your cheek, Mr. Weasley," she informed Fred in a clipped tone. Damn, she must still be pissed off at us for that prank from two weeks ago.

"I'm very sorry Professor, it was all unintentional I assure you," I responded to the comment directed at my twin.

"I doubt that, Mr. and Mr. Weasley," she said, clearly not pleased. We didn't say another word for the rest of the class.

Just as we were dismissed and everyone was shuffling out of the classroom, we heard, "Mr. and Mr. Weasley, may I talk to you for a moment?"

The two of us walked up to the front of the room, where the strict Professor was sitting at her desk. "I have tried everything with you two, everything! And you still insist to fool around in my classroom. Therefore, I have decided to invoke a new policy for you two. Any misbehavior in my class at any time will result in a detention with Professor Snape, starting tonight. I will tell him to expect you at 8."

"Professor, don't you think that's-"

"-a little harsh?"

"If it will keep you from disrupting my teachings, then no Mr. Weasley, it is not," she told me bluntly.

"Alright," Fred said.

"See you Thursday Professor," I said, half way out the door. I sighed in annoyance; out of all the teachers to have detention with, it had to be Snape.

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys!**

**So, READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! (or my army of ninja squirrels will come after you).**

**For those people who didn't read the authors note at the start of the chappy, this story is now rated M. If you are young or uncorrupted, you might not wanna read this (just a tip).**

**Also, I was thinking of making Harry bi, and having him end up with Draco. Please tell me what you think about this! Also, feel free to suggest any other pairing that you want to see, and I can try to make it happen. If you guys have any prank ideas, or events that you want to see happen, just let me know and I will incorporate them! **

**I really really really want to hear from you guys. So please take pity on this author and REVIEW. **

**Kitty**

**P.s. I already have a rough idea for the next chapter, so it should come MUCH faster than this update. **

**Review Replies: (please note how the last chapter only got one review -sniff-)**

**Anon (6/9/12): Haha, your very welcome. Awww, thanks. Well here you go, I hope you liked it. Also, you wouldn't happen to be the same Anon who reviewed before, would you? Because if you are (and I'm pretty sure you are) that would make you my first reviewer for this fic. Cyber cookies to you! One last thing (and this goes to everyone who anonymously reviews) when you review, please make up a name or something for me to respond to your review with. While Anon was fine this time, it is rather commonly used, and I would hate to be unable to respond to someone. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 3: Fred

**A/N:**

**Hello readers!**

**I did something new in this chapter, I added I flashback. *dramatic gasp* I tell you when it starts and ends, but please tell me what you think of the formatting. :/**

**Also, the Marauders Map makes an appearance (haha-spoiler), and anything written on the map will be in italics. **

**Warnings: Swearing, and a grumpy Harry (nicknamed Minx). **

**Disclaimer: The HP-verse belongs to JKR, not me.**

**Thanks for reading Lovely!**

**Kitty**

Fred's POV:

"I'm hungry," Harry moaned, burrowing his face into the corner of the black leather sofa he was sitting on. Minx, George, and I were all lounging on our respective sofas in The Lair.

We had just finished by far our most complex experiment to date, and were beyond worn out. It didn't help that we had been working so hard, that we hadn't even noticed working right through dinner.

"S'not my fault," George yawned, stretching as he did so, "blame Fred."

"Me?" I asked indignantly. "How's it my fault?"

George just looked at me like it should have been obvious. "You were the one who was so adamant to finish this bloody thing tonight, and therefore, it's your fault we missed dinner."

"But we actually did it! And it works!" I couldn't understand how calm and uncaring my two companions were about our success. We had created a set of three-way blood amulets, that weren't _exactly_ legal, and then _embellished_ on them a bit. And they were finally done!

Harry rolled his head to the side to look at me. "Fred, I am too _hungry_ and _tired_ to _care_. Now Please calm bloody down before you give me a migraine too."

"Here here," my brother added. Well so much for sibling loyalty.

It was then, that my stomach decided to let out a rather loud grumble, letting me know that I too, was rather hungry. With a quick glance over at the rooms' two other inhabitants, I knew that I was the only one who would be willing to do anything about the sad lack of food.

"I'm going for a kitchen run, what do you two lazy sods want?" I asked my brother and my best friend.

"I don't care- as long as it isn't green," my twin replied reclining fully on his couch. I snickered softly at that pronouncement. For some unknown reason, my twin had always had an unhealthy dislike for all green vegetables.

"Chicken pot pie and treacle tart please," Harry asked sweetly, switching from super grumpy to super innocent the second that his favorite dessert was on the line.

I just rolled my eyes, pulled the Marauders Map out of my pocket, and left without another glance. I was really hungry.

Standing in the narrow fourth floor corridor, right next to the entrance to The Lair, I brought my wand to a seemingly blank piece of parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A gentle smile crossed my face as lines of ink started appearing all over the parchment, and I couldn't help but remember the day George and I had discovered the secret to our success.

**~~~FLASHBACK (4 years, 1 day ago) FLASHBACK~~~**

"You done?" I asked my twin, my voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yah, you?" George replied, cheeks flushed with excitement. We were having a bit of revenge on Filch, and had basically just rigged his office with an entire box of dungbombs.

"Let's get out of here then," George said, creeping towards the door carefully. I started to follow him, my eyes wandering around the office, when a handwritten label on a cabinet caught my eye.

"George, wait!" I said, trying to get my brother's attention.

"What?" He asked, freezing immediately, probably thinking that he was about to set off one of the bombs.

I walked towards the drawer, and my twin let out an irritated sigh, "Fred, we don't have the _time_. Let's go!"

I reached out towards the drawer despite my brothers warning. It was labeled, "_Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_", and I was just so _curious_.

I glanced over at my twin; his face was twisted in a mixture of curiosity, longing, and frustration. He bit his lip suddenly, and before I knew what was happening, he was by my side, finger tracing the keyhole that would allow us access whatever was inside.

George looked at me, a smile splitting his face, "got a paperclip?"

"Always," I grinned back, pulling the little piece of metal out of my pocket. We actually had our dad to thank for that one. For our birthday, a few years back, he had given us a muggle book on tricks and pranks. He had probably thought that since it was a muggle book, we wouldn't really be able to do any of it, but it had taught us quite a lot. Like how to pick locks, for example.

The drawer sprung open, revealing two objects. The first was a silver necklace with an odd purple stone, and the second was an old sheet of parchment.

We looked at each other for a moment, talking without words, before I grabbed the parchment and slipped it into a pocket in my robes.

We returned to our dorm without further incident.

"What do you think it does?" I asked George, examining the parchment carefully.

"Dunno," he replied with a shrug, "but I recon we better be careful with it, since it was confiscated for being dangerous and all."

"True, but if it was really dangerous it would be taken to Dumbledore, and Filch had it, so it can't be that bad," I reasoned.

"I wanna try something," George said suddenly, holding his hand out for the parchment. I handed it over immediately; I had a good feeling about this.

"Magical Parchment, reveal your secrets," he said clearly, tapping his wand on the parchment as he did so. I watched it carefully for a few seconds, and just as I began to doubt that anything would happen, words started forming in the center of the worn writing material.

"_Mr. Mooney wishes to know the identity of the current possessors of the Marauders Map, and hopes that they can one day be good friends." _The handwriting was neat and tidy, but I cared little about that, because now we knew what it was- a map.

But then it started to write again, in a completely different set of handwriting then before.

"_Mr. Padfoot wishes to commend the rescuers of the Great Marauders Map for saving it from the hands of one Argus Filch. Mr. Padfoot also wishes to tell Mr. Mooney that he needs to stop being such a bloody Hufflepuff."_

And then a third handwriting appeared on the parchment.

"_Mr. Prongs would like the current keeper of the Marauders Map to state their name, age, and other such important information, so that the Marauders may hold a Marauder conference on whether or not you are to be trusted with the secrets the map holds. Also, Padfoot, lay off Mooney."_

I glanced over at George who looked indecisive.

"I dunno Fred," he told me, "you know how dad always says that you should never trust anything that can think for itself-"

"-if you can't see where it keeps its brain," I finished for him. George had a point, but there was _something_ about this map.

George bit his lip, before placing his wand on the parchment again, "we're sorry if this insults you, but our da always told us never to trust something that could think for itself, if we couldn't see where it kept its brain. We don't really trust you, the label the on the drawer you were in said dangerous, but my brother was so bloody curious…I just wanted to prank Filch and get out," he mumbled the last bit, talking more to himself that to the map.

"_Mr. Padfoot is ever so pleased that the Marauders Map was found by another set of pranksters, and thinks that not trusting unknown and possibly dark objects is perfectly reasonable. Mr. Padfoot gives permission."_

"_Mr. Prongs is in agreement with Mr. Padfoot, and hopes that this set of pranksters will give one Argus Filch hell for many years to come. He also gives permission."_

"_Mr. Mooney is uncertain of the intelligence of this idea, but knows better than to fight a battle he cannot win. Mr. Mooney also gives his permission with the understanding that the Map's password should never be shared with anyone untrustworthy or anyone likely to tell others." _

I read over the writing scrawled on the parchment, trying to understand exactly what it all meant.

"I think it wants to give us the password, you know, to the map," George said softly.

"We accept," I said to the map, and all the writing vanished. I started to panic, thinking that I had said the wrong thing, but then Mr. Padfoot's writing reappeared on the page.

"_Do you solemnly swear that you are up to no good?"_

**~~~FLASHBACK (END) FLASHBACK~~~**

As I walked towards the kitchens I felt my eyes skimming the map, as if unconsciously searching for something. It wasn't until I was almost all the way to the portrait of the fruit bowl, that I found the dot on the map that I was subconsciously looking for. Oliver Wood's.

I flushed at the thought of what had happened last time I had thought about Oliver, and then George and figured it out, that had been so embarrassing. It's not like it's my fault that Oliver looks like he's jumped straight out of-

My trail of thought was cut short by the sound of the even footsteps of a Professor walking down the corridor perpendicular to the one I was standing in. My heartbeat quickened as I tickled the pear quickly, yanked the revealed door open and stepped inside, just in time to see a bat-like black robe turn the corner.

I let out a sigh of relief, that was _way_ too close. I should have been watching the map more closely; I almost got myself a detention with Snape! Then realization hit.

Detention. With Snape. George and I had missed our detention with Snape. We were so screwed.

**A/N:**

**So…whatdidyathink? **

**Really though guys, was the flashback okay? Was the rest of it?**

**I know that there's been like no slash yet…sorry about that. It's coming. I promise. ;)**

**Also, basically all of you guys liked the idea of Harry being Bi, and ending up with Draco. So, this will happen! YAY for Drarry! Just a warning though, Harry may date other people first, just so you lot aren't confused.**

**I have also made it my goal to have the next update up in two weeks or less, feel free to send motivational (or angry, if I totally fail -which I won't-) reviews.**

**Thanks so much guys- all the positive feedback is **_**amazing**_**! **

**Kitty**

**Review Replies: (If you review anonymously, be sure to leave a code or nickname so I can respond!)**

**Gryffindork: Hey there! So firstly thanks for reviewing (for the third time) and for being my first reviewer! *hugs* I really wish that I could give you more than hugs and cyber cookies but- *shrugs* Awww, thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you liked this one too! You finally get to meet Cedric in the next chapter (if all goes to plan), I'm so excited! I hope you like him... **


End file.
